Halloween with Raven
by LilikoMizu
Summary: The Teen Titans go to a Haunted Hotel for Halloween. But what other benefits does Raven get from it? Haunted dreams and evil intentions are just so... Delicious.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans and I do not think I write well enough for the Teen Titans. But when you have a little drabble to write out, you can't really let yourself forget it. So here is my little bit for Halloween, and I hope you Enjoy it!

Halloween is stupid.

On second thought, O Hallow's Eve, the original haunted night, was a mildly entertaining event. Mostly because everyone was actually scared of the things they were supposed to be scared of.

But when it turned into Halloween, it was no longer entertaining.

Raven glared at the young teenagers as they mock scared their friends, creating an identical mock emotion of fear. Children ran around the city block asking for candy from complete strangers, their parents laughing and sharing in the treats of their masked young ones.

Halloween used to mean something, Raven thought as the Titans walked into the Hotel.

It used to mean _food_.

Although Raven is one to keep her own counsel, there were still aspects of her demon self that were left unsaid to her friends.

While the Titans were excellent heroes, with sacrificing souls and golden morals, they were still teenagers, still children growing up. And in every teenager there is rage and hopelessness, unbridled happiness and warmth. Each emotion growing and interfering with the light or dark of another. But with Raven, the controlled demon-child, she could not feel these things. She could only eat them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the Hotel was like one the city's children knocking at the door of a candy giver. Raven could eat the mock fear of the 'Haunted Hotel's' conscious inhabitants, but it would not be healthy or filling.

The Titans, at BeastBoy's persistence, had booked two rooms on this full mooned night, and planned on enjoying themselves as regular teenagers might.

A Scarecrow checked them in, while a pumpkin showed them to their rooms. The boys were given a room on the second floor, while the girls got the room above them on the third.

Events were played in the hotel lobby and basement, and scary pranks were pulled, all of which Raven observed from afar. At last the time came, for everyone to sleep. The manger of the hotel promised nightmares and haunted halls for any one who either slept or woke.

Beastboy, who was close to Raven, shivered. It was a real fear based shiver. It tasted like a sip of wine, to Raven, the sip right before a feast was served.

The lights were still on so the fear was still fake, but as soon as they turned off the lights and the mind started to play, Raven's soul would eat and be full for the first time all year.


	2. Second Floor

"Raven? Would you mind if one of the numerous lighting devices in this room were left on?" Starfire asked as they entered their room, apples and caramel, and prizes won held tightly in her strong arms.

"If you get scared," Raven guessed, "just light up the room with your Star Bolt." She let Starfire choose a bed and then sat down on the other.

"But if I am scared, then I will not think of happy things, or righteous things. Thoughts that power my Star Bolts." She explained hiding her caramel apples under the fluffy, white pillows.

"I'm sorry Star, but I don't think the hotel will leave the lights on. The whole point of our coming is so that we will _be_ scared, our powers or no." Sure enough, the lights that they had turned on and the lights seen from under the door were shut off. Starfire 'Eeeped', and hid under the bed sheets. She could not be persuaded to leave. Haunted and terrifying moans erupted from the vents, scaring Starfire into comforting explanations in her native tongue.

Raven told Starfire she would meditate, and the sound of Raven's repetitive mantra soothed Star's shivers. Raven waited for Star to fall asleep before she let her soul truly wander. Making a promise to herself to try and stay away from her friends, Raven walked through the walls and floor. She knew it was an empty promise, as empty as the fear from earlier that evening. She could do nothing about the emotions she was drawn to or ate and sooner or later that night she would eat their fear; she could only promise to leave it until later.

Teenagers mostly occupied the hotel, she found out, testing it against their own retention of fear. Most went to bed early to see if they really would have night mares. The scarecrow manager and his staff were the only ones actively staying awake. Raven started with the ground floor, entering the room closest to the stairs.

_A zombie awoke from its' grave, blind insects crawling out of its rotting flesh. The stink was horrible, the pain it felt was the dreamers own pain, burning and indescribable. The jaw bone snapped away from its hinge and hung limp, swaying like a leaf in an autumn's breeze. With each step its bones cracked and broke as the grass beneath its feet tore away bits and pieces of decaying flesh. The zombie limped along, then broke its legs, screaming in agony against the unchangeable feeling of time and decay. Crawling with determination towards the dreamer, the zombie stopped as if an invisible barrier lay between the two…_

_A mirror._

Fear and sweat gripped the young man as his eyes snapped open. He could not see the soul raven, nor could he remember what had plagued him to wake up. Fear? He wasn't scared anymore, was he ever scared? What had he been dreaming about? Nothing. He could remember nothing. The haunted hotel was a total bust. He groaned at the hundred bucks thrown away and rolled over. He wouldn't be dreaming anymore, Raven was sure of that.

Time was a common and deadly fear among mankind, she mused. On that ground floor there were several more teenagers unconsciously dreaming about it, symbolizing their own slow demise out of life and existence. There were more, less filling dreams that Raven saw, but there was another dream that struck too close to home for her at the end of the hall.

_Sleeping in a hotel was nice. The sheets were clean and you never had to clean anything. It didn't even matter that she shared the room with her parents and toddler brother. She liked being away from home and in a new place. The only problem was the bad lock on the door. That hotel lock had one purpose in life and that was to keep the door closed. But the lock was shoddy and easily picked. I know this because Dad was a light sleeper and he awoke to the burglars stealing his cash and credit cards. He yelled and mom woke up, and so did Junior. They shot Dad first. I didn't hear it because of the silencer, but I felt it. Just like I felt his presences fade. Mom was shot in the head, but I don't know why I didn't scream. My throat feels like it was, but I didn't hear anything except Junior's crying. I was actually shot in the chest. And the blood soaked into the sheets. I couldn't hear or see the burglars take our money and leave the room. They left Junior though, he couldn't be a witness. Who knows, they could even be friends with him in the future. But right now Junior is still crying and no one is there to pick him up._

Raven left the last room with a sense of cold irony. It's funny what people fear, and what people _think_ they fear. That girl did not fear death, or blood or stolen wealth. She feared what she would leave behind. Probably in day light, the girl would have thought she feared death and such. But the sadness for her little brother was purer than many people's own thought fear of death. How ironic.

The manager had moved on to noises of creatures stalking, or crawling through the halls as Raven's soul went to the next level.


	3. To The Third Story

Azar! Raven's soul screamed, materializing through another wall. What shallow dreams these young people have! Or night mares really. The future leaders of the world have the most terrible fear of what? Not war, or death, or pain. Of humiliation! Being naked in class, or being rejected by a peer is not a true fear. True fear was something that all life felt, animals and plants included. Animals were never humiliated; they were already struggling to survive. Plants certainly were not ashamed of their own floral arrangements, but No. The future leaders that I will have to serve, for the good of man kind, is scared of being naked, and so they must wake up, and wet the bed. Raven fumed at with indignity at her own perverse taste in food. The taste of that awful dream was like sour milk. But she had drunken it anyway.

Trying to calm a revolted soul stomach, Raven felt a sneeze coming on. It was a wonderful feeling, where the nose hairs were tickled and a giant gust of air, not thought capable by the sneezer, bursts from their lungs.

A delicious nightmare was starting. Raven floated through the walls and into the dreamer's room.

_His body was thrown in a graceless heap. Blood, with no heart to pump it, moved sluggishly from his wounds. Beast boy's friends were there too, graceless and heartless, thrown away like squashed cockroaches. Soon their blood was his blood, and his, theirs._

Oh Azar. I promised I would wait! Why?! Why is his pain so sweet? Raven's mind screamed while her soul kept sucking and eating away at his nightmare.

_He got bored after the pain went away. His body could no longer feel, so he got up and looked at it. He was a horribly mangled mess. His friends were there, looking at their own dead bodies, but they soon left. Too bored to stay behind. He thought of leaving too, but a fat rat came along and bit his finger. He couldn't feel it, but it hurt to see the rat nibble away at his hand. To his dismay more animals came to eat him. Animals that he once was and had once fought as. He thought someone would come along and find his body, maybe bury it so the animals wouldn't eat him. And so they came, two people did come by. His parents. He cried when he saw them, not because they had come for him, but because they were dead. Dead and rotting._

Beastboy, I'm so sorry! I don't want to invade your privacy! But you must understand; _I can't stop._

_They looked at their son with empty eyes, as if they didn't recognize him. Beast boy began to cry with spirit tears and spirit sobs as shame and repulsion made his back and throat burn. They had grabbed his flesh and were beginning to eat him too._

Raven left his dreams and watched Beastboy wake. He didn't thrash about like the others had. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed.

"Not again." He croaked. Raven flinched. Nightmares on Halloween were always forgotten when she ate them. But Beastboy had remembered.

"What's wrong, BB?" Cyborg asked. He had been sitting by the window, completing a self-analysis for his robot half, when Beastboy's heart had sped up and had reached a conscious level. Robin's heart still beat steadily along.

"Nothing. Bad tofu." Beastboy mumbled, turning over. Raven was about to leave his mind and the room when he thought of her. Raven. Calm and controlled when she sat in the air, or passionate and strong when they fought together. And she smelled. She smelled so good…

Raven quickly went out to the hallway. Eating their emotions is bad enough, she berated herself, spying on their thoughts is a sin.

With a flustered mind, she thought that she was too weak to eat Robin's dream, which was not a nightmare yet. And Cyborg was only half human, only half dreaming or nightmaring. So there was no real food for her to indulge in with them. Besides, eating a little of Beastboy was bad enough. If she could avoid eating them as well, then she would, and that is what she attributed to her ability to leave the room without touching them. Nothing else could explain it.

Finishing up the second floor was easy, and for Raven there was a little relief in the fact that once the nightmares were gone, they didn't come back. What other atonement could she give to her hosts, her prey?


End file.
